Nature's Scorecard
by Aromene
Summary: Some days, Bella knows, it's definitely safer to stay in bed.  Three chapters.
1. Nature: 1  Bella: 0

**Disclaimer: Not owned by me, managed by me, or claimed by me in any way, except in my daydreams.**

**This story is almost entirely based on personal experience (minus the inclusion of Edward). There are days when I do think Mother Nature is out to get me. I read a few months back a story, which I cannot now find, where Bella decides that Mother Nature is out to get her because she will soon be top of the food chain. That story sort of inspired this, so my thanks to whomever's it is.**

**I have been reliably told by a kind reviewer that the story is "Most Dangerous Predator" by Xaipre. So thank you to Xaipre and to the reviewer!**

* * *

><p>She'd been fine until breakfast. Bella would later realise that she should have enjoyed the first thirty minutes before then, because they were the only good ones she would have all day.<p>

Bella had woken up to the cold embrace of her fiancé, as usual. He had given her a rather thorough good morning kissed and then promised to be back in a couple of hours after a quick hunt. As his eyes were starting to darken, Bella wholeheartedly agreed and sent him off. Then she took a shower and got dressed, knowing whatever she pulled from her closet would end up switched for something 'fashionable' as soon as Alice caught sight of her that afternoon.

Then she went downstairs to eat breakfast. It might have been July, but it looked as cold and unappealing outside as it usually did in Forks. In deference to the weather Bella put the kettle on to make tea. It should have been an easy thing to do; she'd managed it enough times in her life, but Murphy had other ideas. The pain in her fingers from the slopped boiling water was nearly blinding. For a few brief seconds it felt almost as bad as the memory of venom coursing through her veins and setting her on fire. Quickly, Bella stuck her fingers under the kitchen tap, letting out a rather loud curse when the water turned out to be warm. She wretched the tap over to the cold setting and then sighed blissfully as the throbbing pain in her fingers vanished.

Bella knew it would be temporary. As soon as she removed her fingers from the cold water, the pain would return. Bella was no stranger to burns, but she hadn't scalded herself with boiling water in a few years. She was quickly remembering how much it hurt.

Suddenly, the thought of Edward's cold hands was even more pleasant than usual. If she was lucky, Alice would have seen the injury and Edward would be on his way. Deciding it was worthwhile to wait and see, Bella kept her fingers under the running tap.

But the minutes ticked by on the wall clock and no vampires showed up. The phone didn't even ring. After ten minutes, Bella had to acknowledge that Alice was probably too caught up in wedding preparations to have seen her soon to be sister-in-law's clumsiness. Which meant that Edward would be at least another hour, unless she called him.

_No_, Bella thought_, I don't need to go crying to him just because of a stupid burn. Besides, this is nothing compared to what the change will be like. In less than two months_.

Despite being absolutely certain that eternity with Edward was what she wanted, Bella was still a bit apprehensive at the thought. It was hard to forget the burning agony that James' bite had caused, and that had only lasted a few minutes. This time, she'd have to endure it for days.

_Stop thinking about it_, Bella told herself. There was not point worrying or working herself up over it. It was what she wanted. And even if going into it ahead of time knowing roughly how bad things would be wasn't exactly pleasant, the actual enduring of it wouldn't be any worse for her than, say, for Rosalie.

_Bad example_, Bella decided.

Even with the cold water, her fingers were starting to hurt. She pulled them out and dried them carefully with a towel. Her first and second fingers were bright red and it looked like she'd gotten the ring finger as well. Wincing, Bella pulled her engagement ring off and set it on the window sill. She had a vague recollection that cold milk was supposed to help ease the pain of a burn. Grabbing a glass for the cupboard, she filled it from the milk jug, absently noting the fridge was getting empty. It could be because she hadn't been shopping. Which _could_ have been because she didn't want to be seen in public in her car. Which was_ definitely_ because Edward had got the stupid thing for her, despite her very vocal wishes to the contrary.

Still, Charlie had to eat. She'd have to bite the bullet and go anyways. But after her fingers were no longer throbbing. The milk did seem to be helping, though, even more than the water. Sighing again, Bella picked the glass up, keeping her fingers submerged and when upstairs to Google the treatment of first degree burns on her computer. Typing one handed wasn't exactly easy, but she found a respectable link pretty easily. Unfortunately, it didn't say much of use, and nothing that she wasn't already doing. Certainly, it didn't say anything about how to stop the pain.

She decided to leave her fingers in the milk, at least until Edward returned and could offer some useful medical advice – or overreact and take her to Carlisle – as to how to stop the pain while maintaining the use of her fingers. She could still read a book one handed, though.

Edward found her curled up in bed an hour later; book in one hand, fingers in the glass of milk in the other. It had long since warmed to room temperature, but as Bella had removed her fingers a few times to check the pain level, it was still doing more help than harm.

'What happened?' he asked, as soon as he noticed the position of the glass.

'The kettle attacked me.'

Look frozen half between worry and amusement Edward came to kneel at her side. 'Let me see,' he said and without waiting for a reply he pulled her fingers from the glass, using a tissue from the side table to wipe them dry. Bella winced. 'I'm sorry.'

He gave the red puffy digits a good look over before placing them back in the milk.

Bella arched a questioning eyebrow at him.

'If it's helping, you might as well keep them there. It's only a first degree burn and there isn't much else I can do.'

'I thought so,' Bella said, but there was a trace of wistfulness in her voice.

'They're going to hurt for most of the day, and likely be quite tender to the touch tomorrow.'

'I know. It's not the first time I've done this to myself. But it's the first time the kettle's done it to me,' Bella stated.

Edward smirked. 'Still going with that story?'

'Yes. My bad luck's getting worse. Someone is out to get me.'

'I'll ask Alice to keep a lookout then, shall I?' he was smiling.

Bella huffed. 'Don't you dare laugh at me Edward Cullen. You, with your perfect balance and your hard sparkly skin and your inability to let kitchen appliances attack you.'

He raised an eyebrow at that.

Bella huffed again. _Great; bad luck, in pain, and more inarticulate than normal._

'Alice is expecting you,' Edward segued.

'Oh no! No!' Bella cried, scrambling backwards in the bed, a whole two inches before her back hit the headboard. 'I'm injured!'

'And today is hair styling day, if I recall,' Edward explained. Of course he did. 'My sister is not going to take no for an answer. And we have milk at the house. I'll get you a new glass. With ice,' he smiled.

Bella gave frowning a good try, but failed to form the correct facial expression. It was impossible to be anything other than madly in love with him when he looked at her like that.

She put the glass down and wiped her fingers off again. The pain was only seconds in delay. 'Quickly then!' she told him, scrambling up out of the bed so fast she stumbled. A cold arm steadied her and a cold hand wrapped around her throbbing fingers. Relief raced through her. 'Oh,' Bella whispered. 'That's nice. Maybe I don't need the milk.'

'Alice isn't going to let me in on the styling session,' Edward reasoned. 'The milk will have to do. Though Carlisle might have something else to help. He'll be home by now from the hospital.'

'That's good. Anything, as long as it stops the throbbing.'

Edward gave her a calculated look at that and Bella knew he was thinking exactly as she'd feared he would. Thankfully he didn't say anything. 'Come on,' he tugged, leading her down the stairs. His car wasn't there, of course, but the Guardian was. And Bella _knew_ Edward liked driving it just as much as the rest of his family.

As always, they arrived at the white house mere minutes later. The careening journey down the winding driveway had long since stopped making Bella flinch and feel slightly nauseous. Now she knew to focus on Edward – and the throbbing pain in her fingers despite his cold grip – and ignore the trees flying by.

Edward let go of her hand for a few brief seconds in order to race around to her side of the car and help her out. The pain seemed to be building, if anything, and Bella tried very hard to suppress the pinched look that it brought to her face.

Esme was the first to greet them inside the door. 'Oh, Bella, honey! Good morning. Have you had breakfast?'

Bella nodded. 'Yes, but could I have a glass of milk? With ice,' she added.

Esme looked slightly confused by that, but she was far too polite to deny such a simple request. 'Of course, dear; I'll just be a moment.'

She looked even more confused when she returned with the requested glass a moment later and Bella stuck her fingers into the cold relief with a sigh. 'Are you quite alright?'

'Burned my fingers this morning,' Bella mumbled, concentrating on the fact that the burning sensation was completely gone. 'Cold milk helps.'

Esme's look immediately softened. 'Oh honey! Is there anything I can do?'

Bella shook her head, offering a smile to her soon to be mother-in-law. 'No, the milk's fine. It was just a stupid accident.'

'I shouldn't have left you,' Edward started.

'Oh, shush. You needed to hunt and I _should_ be able to make myself tea without causing injury. But since it's me, obviously that's too much to ask,' she complained. Edward followed her into the living room, keeping close enough that Bella knew he was worried she'd somehow trip while walking with her fingers in a glass.

He might have had cause for concern.

'Bella?' Carlisle's voice came from the archway leading to the stairs. Bella was a little surprised he hadn't been at her side as soon as they were through the door. 'Forgive me, I was on a call with the hospital,' he answered her unspoken question. 'You've burned yourself?'

He came to sit on the sofa with her. 'It's a scald, really. I spilled the water while making tea.'

'May I?' he asked.

Knowing the pain would return as soon as her fingers left their current place, Bella braced herself for the throbbing. At least Carlisle was quick about it.

'It's not serious, but it will be quite painful for the day. The cold will certainly help, so continue with that. Aloe Vera may also help once the worst of the pain begins to pass. I'm afraid I can't offer anything more, Bella.'

'I know. It's not the first time I've done this. I just...forgot how much it hurts,' she admitted, savouring the relief the cold liquid brought. It would warm soon though and then maybe ice would be preferable. Ice or Edward. 'I just wish I wasn't always injuring myself.'

Carlisle smiled softly. 'As do I.'

'I don't suppose,' she started, giving him a sweet smile, 'that I'm too injured for hair styling?'

Carlisle never got a word in.

'Absolutely not! You don't need your hands for it and we _will_ do this today,' Alice's voice rang across the room.

Bella looked pleadingly around the room. 'Bella,' Edward began; his voice soft and comforting. 'She isn't going to give up on this. I know you may not feel like doing this right now, but there isn't going to be a better time, either. You only need to sit there and Alice promises to be extra attentive to how you're feeling. Doesn't she?' he asked his sister, caution laced within his voice.

'I will. I promise it won't be that bad, Bella! Besides, it might take your mind of your hand,' Alice reasoned.

Actually, maybe the pixie had a point. 'Yeah, alright. Can I have ice for this instead?' Bella asked, waving the glass with her fingers still in it around more forcefully than necessary.

Carlisle easily caught it before any of the milk spilled, stilling her hand's motion in mid-swing.

'Sorry,' Bella mumbled.

'Quite alright. Why don't you go upstairs with Alice and I will bring you an icepack up in a moment.'

'Okay. Thanks, Carlisle,' Bella said, rising to take Alice's hand in order to navigate the stairs. Since it was offered, it was better not to take the chance that she might trip. Clearly it was going to be one of those bad luck days.


	2. Nature: 2 Bella: 0

**Disclaimer: Not owned by me, managed by me, or claimed by me in any way, except in my daydreams.**

* * *

><p>Alice had a number of hair styles she wanted to try out. All of them looked far too formal to Bella's eyes, but she kept the ice wrapped around her fingers and her mouth shut. Still, after the last style failed to impress, Alice seemed to finally give in.<p>

'Too...much?'

'Yeah. They're just not me. I know I promised that it was your decision, but I want Edward to see _me_ when I...walk down the aisle,' she said, choking slightly on the end of the sentence.

'You're right. Hum,' Alice said; eyes far away and looking thoughtful. 'Do you trust me?'

'Um, in theory, yes.'

'Close your eyes then and don't you _dare_ open them!' the pixie ordered.

Bella gave her a measured look, but finally sighed and did as she was told. Arguing took too much energy.

She could feel Alice's cold fingers twisting and separating and then gentle tugging on one side that suggested a braid. Still, it all felt looser and less formalised than the other styles Alice had so far tried. Bella kept her eyes firmly shut and resisted the urge to look.

Finally, the tugging and fingering ceased and Bella felt her hair brushed softly around her head, to fall into its usual waves.

'You can open your eyes.'

Bella blinked into the bright lights of the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw the same reflection that had looked back at her earlier in the morning.

'I don't get to see it?'

Alice rolled her eyes. 'I _said_ you'd have to trust me. You can see it on your wedding day. It'll be a surprise.'

'Alice, everything about my wedding day is a surprise.'

'I know!' she giggled. 'Isn't it wonderful?'

Bella decided not to answer that question.

'Now, off you go. Edward's downstairs playing your lullaby, which means he thinks I've taken up too much of your time.'

Alice had closed the door to prying eyes when they had started the styling session, so Bella had to strain to hear the sounds of the piano notes stringing out her favourite music.

'Thanks Alice,' Bella told her and meant it. She stood too fast, eager to be free of the room and her stylist, and a cold hand reached to steady her. 'He's not going anywhere,' she reminded Bella.

Be that as it may, Bella still missed seeing him. She hurried out to the stairs, marvelling that she was actually allowed to walk down them on her own. Usually, one of the Cullens was always a step away, careful to make certain she didn't fall. Honestly, it was like she didn't use the stairs in Charlie's house a dozen times a day.

Apparently that wasn't enough practice. She reached the fourth step down before her stocking feet slipped out from under her. Not completely stupid, Bella had kept one hand on the railing and it was all that saved her from a tumble down the steps to the landing below. Instead, she landed hard on her backside, the unexpected jolt causing her to bite her tongue.

'Ow,' she whispered when it was over. A sudden change in the air and Edward was beside her.

'Bella?'

'I'm okay,' she decided. Her backside hurt in a throbbing way and she could taste the blood on her tongue. Hurriedly she swallowed.

'You're bleeding,' Edward told her, matter-of-factly.

Which of course was all it took to bring the others running. Blessedly that didn't include Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper obviously took it as his cue to step outside. But Alice, Edward, Esme and Carlisle clustered around her on the stairs.

'I'm _fine_,' Bella said, well aware she sounded like a whining teenager telling her parents to butt out. 'I just bit my tongue. It's not life threatening. I don't need help.'

'You landed on that step pretty hard,' Alice helpfully put it. Of course she'd seen it happen, but only after it was too late to stop it.

'It's alright. Please,' she begged. Alice seemed to take the message at least and returned to her room. Esme took a few steps back to the landing below, but she still looked worried. Bella gave her a helpful smile.

'Bella, are you quite certain?' Carlisle asked.

'Pretty sure yes. My dignity is bruised more than anything else. And that will survive,' she quipped.

The blonde doctor smiled. 'Very well. If, however, you change your mind...' he trailed off, the rest of the sentence clear.

'I'll be sure to let you know if I bruised anything else.'

Edward frowned.

'Can you just help me down to the sofa? The stairs are sort of hard for sitting,' Bella implored him.

He seemed about to say something and then clearly thought better of it. In a breath she was in his arms and then on the sofa, propped up against pillows and with a blanket over her lap. The icepack, which she had dropped in order to avoid the tumble down the steps, was replaced with Edward's cold fingers, which was fine by Bella, since the ice was mostly melted anyways.

'How does your tongue feel?'

'Sore. It's fine. Humans do that all the time.' He raised a questioned eyebrow. 'Alright, _I_ do that all the time. It'll be fine by tomorrow. As will my fingers and my...backside.'

Edward smirked at that.

'Can I just stay here for the rest of the day? I don't think anything can hurt me on the sofa.'

'That is a plan I agree with. And should something deign to attack, I'll protect you. Now, how about some hot chocolate?'

Bella smiled. 'With marshmallows?' she asked, a bit louder than necessary to make certain Esme heard her from the kitchen.

'How else?' Edward wondered, well aware of what Bella thought of hot chocolate without its fluffy white sugar topping. About the same way she felt about cake without icing. 'We can watch a movie. That should be safe enough,' he offered.

'Sounds good. Your pick.' And then she turned to thank the newly arrived, hot chocolate bearing, vampire. 'You guys are really too good to me.'

'Well, someone has to make up for Nature's penchant for injuring you,' Esme reasoned.

'Yeah, she really is out to get me, isn't she? I must have done something really, really bad. Or maybe she doesn't like that I hang out with vampires.'

The corners of Esme's eyes wrinkled she smiled so wide. 'I do hope you're keeping score of all these mishaps, you know. Soon enough, dear, Mother Nature will have no control over you.'

'There's something to look forward to,' Bella laughed.

Edward frowned again. As she always did when he turned morose over her future – or non-future – as a human, she ignored him. Esme did as well.

'I hope she realises that revenge is sweet. And I'll have eternity to get it,' Bella decreed, the warning evident in her voice, as was the laughter.

'Emmett, I'm certain, will be happy to help.'

'I'm counting on it. Thanks for the hot chocolate, Esme.'

'You're welcome dear,' the vampire mother said and wisely left them to it.

'Stop it,' Bella told her fiancé.

'I'm not doing anything.'

'Yes you are. You're thinking. Stop it. Don't ruin my day anymore than it already is.'

Edward seemed to take that one to heart. 'Alright. Movie?'

'Yes,' she said, smiling at him, one hand wrapped around the warm mug of chocolate, the other encased in his frozen grip.


	3. Nature: 3  Bella: 0

**Disclaimer: Not owned by me, managed by me, or claimed by me in any way, except in my daydreams.**

* * *

><p>Bella was right, there was very little damage she could do to herself from the sofa, except perhaps choking on the lunch Esme made her, which thankfully she didn't. It took a few more hours before the pain in her fingers was manageable without the aid of cold things.<p>

'I wonder what the third thing will be,' she wondered aloud after the movie finished.

'What do you mean?' Edward asked, clearly confused. He had that look on his face that said he was once more annoyed that he had to ask the question aloud, rather than just picking it out of her brain.

'Bad things always come in threes. I burned myself and nearly took a tumble down the stairs. I'm wondering what thing three is going to be and whether it'll land me in the hospital or not.'

'Not if I can help it,' he said; determination in his voice.

'I hope so,' Bella admitted. 'I'd rather not injure myself again today. But you might have to take that one up with Mother Nature.'

'Oh, I will,' he promised, smirking. 'We're on very good terms she and I.'

It was Bella's turn to laugh. 'That's only because she knows she can't ever win against you. That's not good terms, Edward; that's self preservation.'

And then they were both laughing.

'Bella!' Alice chose that particular moment to interrupt.

'Not another hair style?' Bella asked, dreading the answer.

'No, silly. Esme wanted to know what you'd like for dinner, and I told her you were craving comfort food so she's making macaroni and cheese. Which you'll love, of course. But I had a little look ahead for the rest of the day and I can't see any accidents happening.'

'Hey thanks, Alice. You're handy sometimes.'

She looked horribly affronted at that. 'Sometimes? Just _sometimes_? Admit it; you'd all be in the dark without me!'

As Bella knew she was joking around, she ignored the look on the pixie's face and laughed instead. 'Alright, alright, you win! We'd all be absolutely lost without you!'

'Thank you,' Alice said, smiling sweetly in an instant. 'Edward, I think Bella would like that Aloe Vera now.'

'Yeah that sounds...' Bella started, and then remembered that there was no point in saying 'that sounds nice'. Alice had already seen her asking for it shortly anyways.

'Carlisle's on another phone call. I'll get it. Be right back, love,' he said, kissing her forehead quickly before untangling himself from Bella's body with ease.

'Do you have any idea how adorable you two are?' Alice asked when he was gone. Bella could imagine Edward frozen halfway up the stairs, a look of long suffering annoyance on his face.

'We're not _adorable_, Alice. Puppies are adorable.'

'No, Edward's adorable. Every time he looks at you. It's like when Emmett looks at Rosalie sometimes; like he can't believe how lucky he is and he's a little worried it's all a dream.'

'But it's not a dream,' Edward countered, returning to the room at full speed. Obviously he was trying to end Alice's new favourite conversation topic. 'And don't compare me to Emmett.'

'You know, you may be adorable now, but you aren't any more fun,' Alice huffed and left them alone.

'Good,' Edward muttered, almost too low for Bella to hear. She hissed slightly as he spread the soothing gel over her fingers. 'Sorry.'

'It's alright. They're just really tender. That helps though,' she assured him. She curled up against him once more when he finished, relishing the moment of quiet. She could vaguely hear Esme in the other room, but beyond that the house seemed to have gone quiet. It was rare that that happened, ironically, in a house full of vampires.

The cook interrupted them a while later. 'I've dinner ready for you, if you'd like.'

'Yes! I love mac and cheese. Thanks. You go to a lot of trouble for me.'

Esme's eyes crinkled again. 'And you know I love doing it, so please stop thanking me.'

Blushing at the soft reprimand, Bella took her usual place at the kitchen counter. Of course, besides the mac and cheese, there was a salad. The Cullens always made certain Bella ate as healthy a meal as possible when she was there.

Ignoring the greens for the moment, Bella dug into the steaming bowl of pasta and gooey cheese, moaning at the first mouthful. Who couldn't love this as comfort food?

She should, of course, have known better. And it was in moments like these that Bella really hated how Alice's vision worked. Or didn't, in this case.

Edward's reflexes were lightening quick, but Bella still had to endure an uncomfortable few seconds when the pasta got stuck in her throat and she couldn't actually draw in a whiff of air.

Coughing and spluttering after Edward helpfully performed the Heimlich manoeuvre, and clutching an arm around her now bruised ribs, Bella let out a heartfelt curse. Once she could fully breathe again and the coughing had stopped, Edward handed over a glass of water, cautioning her to sip slowly. She glared at him over the rim of the crystal while she did as instructed.

'Sorry for swearing,' Bella said.

'Oh, don't worry about it dear. It's certainly called for in some situations. Are you alright?' Esme asked.

'Third thing,' Bella muttered, glaring now at no one in particular.

'It's really not Mother Nature's fault,' Edward said, while a cold hand rubbed soothing circles on her back. 'How are your ribs?'

'A little bruised,' she admitted.

'I'm sorry. There's really no way to do that gently.' He sounded incredibly sorry too, despite the fact that it had saved her from choking to death a moment before.

'I'm okay, really. It doesn't hurt any more than my fingers or my butt.' Suddenly, Bella laughed. Edward gave her a questioning look. 'I really shouldn't have got out of bed this morning,' she giggled. 'I want a refund on today.'

At that, Edward joined in the laughter and Esme shot her a wide smile. 'Well, we'll just have to make certain tomorrow makes up for it. Do you want to finish dinner?'

'I have ice cream for dessert,' Esme put in helpfully.

Bella gave her plate an accusing look, but ultimately decided the meal was too good to pass up. Being careful to chew each bite she finished the bowl of pasta. 'I think I'd rather not tempt fate,' she said, gesturing to the salad strewn with bits of veggies. 'I'll eat all the vegetables you want tomorrow to make up for it.'

'Of course dear,' Esme said. 'Ice cream?'

'Yeah, that sounds great. But first,' she said, turning to Edward. 'Carry me upstairs? I'm not leaving your bed until tomorrow morning and I'm certainly not going to chance walking up the stairs to get there.'

'You said three things. That would be a forth.'

'Yeah,' Bella said, 'but we've already established that Mother Nature hates me. I don't think she adheres to the laws of threes.'

Smirking, Edward picked her up carefully. 'Perhaps you're right. Will you bring the ice cream up to my room?' he asked his mother.

Only once she was safely ensconced in another one of Alice's many pyjama contributions, and tucked into a massive pile of pillows on the bed, did Bella allow herself to relax. The ice cream was chocolate. She made a concerted effort to eat it carefully.

'I guess I should call Charlie,' she mumbled around a mouthful.

Edward shook his head, mesmerized as always by watching her eat. 'Alice is taking care of it; don't worry.'

'Good,' Bella said, conveying in a single word the frustration she felt that Alice's gift couldn't be used to predict her clumsiness. Or Mother Nature's hatred.

'Better?' Edward asked her, when the ice cream was gone.

'Getting there. It's still really early. Will you read to me?'

With a smile he leaned over to capture her lips with his, kissing her more softly than he usually did. Great, now he was worried _he'd_ hurt her. Annoyed, Bella tried to kiss back, but he simply withdrew with a smile.

'Any particular book?'

Bella shrugged. 'Surprise me.'

He disappeared, no doubt downstairs to Carlisle's office to retrieve a novel. Bella took the free moment to make herself comfortable on the bed. A mound of pillows and a vampire ought to keep her safe for the night.

Edward returned, brandishing a very antique copy of _Sense & Sensibility_. For all Bella knew, it was probably an original edition. He didn't let her see, though.

'Comfortable?' he asked, when he'd settled against the headboard and allowed her a moment to resituate herself against him.

'Very,' Bella said, tongue between her teeth. She had the majority of her left side pressed against him and a smile on her face. All she got, though, was a smirk for her efforts.

The wedding could definitely not come too soon.

Edward opened the book to the starting page and unnecessarily gave a dramatic cough. _'The family of Dashwood,' _he read,_ 'had been long settled in Sussex. Their estate was large, and their residence was at Norland Park, in the centre of their property, where for many generations, they had lived in so respectable a manner...'_

In a moment, Bella forgot all about her bad day, enthralled simply by listening to him read.


End file.
